Forever Precious
by Hyrulian Hero Akai
Summary: KeixShin...my first LH fic...Keitaro's relationship with Naru is going nowhere fast, so Shinobu finally gets the courage to try and cheer up her Sempai. How will things turn out? A bit of MotokoxOC. R
1. Chapter 1

Several months have passed since Keitaro Urashima, age 21 finally fulfilled the promise that he had made to his first crush as

**A/N: This is my first LH fic…and of course it's of my mostest favourite pairing…Keishin! If you have a problem with that pairing…DON'T READ IT!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own LH or any of the characters…they belong to Ken Akamatsu._

Several months have passed since Keitaro Urashima, age 21 finally fulfilled the promise that he had made to his first crush as well as the girls of Hinata House…he had become a Tokyo U student. In this time, despite all his best efforts, his relationship with Naru Narusegawa has gone nowhere. It didn't exactly help Keitaro's confidence when he was beat up on almost a daily basis by the girls of Hinata house, well all but one that is: Mitsune Kono A.k.a. 'Kitsune' age 25, Motoko Aoyama age 18, Kaolla Su age 17, Naru Narusegawa age 19, Mutsumi Otohime age 21, Sarah Macdougal age 9. With these girls as friends…who needs enemies? Shinobu Maehara age 16, the shyest and most soft-spoken of the group, whose crush for Keitaro was almost as big as her heart. It was quite obvious to anyone except Keitaro that she was head over heels for him, she was the only one who didn't beat him up and was the first one to develop a crush on him, although she was too shy to admit it. Soon the entire world will be turned upside down as the most unlikely couple finally gets together.

"I told you no! Now get out you pervert!" Naru's voice echoed through the halls of the girls' dormitory as she pushed Keitaro backwards, causing him to stumble backwards and fall back through the hole in the floor, back into his own room.

"But Naru," Keitaro protested. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to see you naked again, I swear it! Plus I still need your help to study!" He shouted up through the hole.

Naru stuck her head down through the hole, stuck her tongue out at him, pulled her head back up, and covered the hole with a board.

Keitaro sighed in defeat. "Guess I'm studying alone again tonight." He said, opening the drawer of his dresser in which he kept his text books.

"Um, Sempai?" Came a voice from the doorway.

Turning around, Keitaro saw Shinobu standing there with a text book in her hands and a hopeful look on her face. "If it isn't too much trouble, could you help me study?"

Keitaro paled slightly. He knew he had an important exam tomorrow and he needed to study for it, but he also knew that it took a lot of courage for Shinobu to come and ask him for help. "Sure I'll –"

Shinobu had seen Keitaro pale, tuned, and tried to run off.

Catching her by the shoulder, Keitaro turned her around. "Shinobu, it's not a problem at all. I'd be glad to help you study." He said, smiling at her.

Shinobu's face turned bright red when Keitaro caught her. "Thank you very much Sempai." She said, bowing.

"I told you Shinobu, you're precious to me. I'm here any time you need help. Day or night, rain or shine." Keitaro told her, his smile getting wider.

Sitting down at Keitaro's kotatsu, the two of them studied late into the night, both doing their best to prepare for the challenges that lay ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Keitaro awoke to the smell and sounds of Shinobu preparing breakfast

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who left a proper review…not just a review saying I got the ages wrong. For those of you who said that, I have news for you. The fic is AU, plus its my fic, so its my rules P.**

The next morning, Keitaro awoke to the smell and sounds of Shinobu preparing breakfast. Walking into the kitchen, he saw her rushing around, stirring various things, and taste testing others.

"Good morning, Sempai. Breakfast will be ready soon; can you go let the others know please?" Shinobu asked, her voice even more cheerful than usual. 'Sempai called me precious last night! Maybe he is in love with me after all!' The thought of Keitaro actually being in love with her made a slight smile appear on her face.

"No problem, Shinobu." Keitaro responded, turning to head towards Su and Motoko's rooms. Upon arriving, he knocked on Motoko's door, knowing by now how unwise it was to walk in on Motoko in the morning or ever for that matter.

"What do you need Keitaro?" Motoko asked from the other side of the door.

"Shinobu asked me to tell you that breakfast will be ready soon. Let Su know too please." He informed her.

"I will do so, thank you Keitaro." The ronin replied.

'That was a little too easy.' Keitaro thought as he headed back towards Kitsune's room. Just as he was about to knock on her door, it opened, and Su came flying out, jumping to kick Keitaro in the head, as was her way of greetings him.

"Hiya Keitaro! Did Shinobu say breakfast was ready?" She asked, with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Oh my, are you alright Keitaro?" Kitsune asked, coming out of her room and helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kitsune. I'm used to Su and Sarah's assaults by now. And no, Su, breakfast isn't ready, but you can go to the kitchen and ask Shinobu when it will be." Keitaro responded, getting up and dusting himself off.

Sarah then popped out of one of the house's many secret passages and hit Keitaro on the head with a random artifact. "Stop trying to act so cool dork!" She exclaimed.

"Kyaaaah! Sarah! Why did you hit Sempai?" Shinobu had come down the hall just in time to see Sarah's violent act against her beloved Sempai.

Naru came out of her room followed by Mutsumi upon hearing the racket. "What's with all this noise so early in the morning?" She demanded.

"It's nothing Naru. Just Su and Sarah being their usual selves." Keitaro explained, rubbing the back of his head where Sarah had hit him.

"Oh, are you ok Keitaro?" Mutsumi asked.

Keitaro bent over, picked up his glasses which Sarah had knocked off, and began to clean them on his shirt. "Shinobu, Mutsumi, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine." He reasoned, now standing upright with his glasses on again.

"Ok, Keitaro." Mutsumi responded.

"Alright Sempai." Shinobu said, turning to head back towards the kitchen. "Oh! I almost forgot. Breakfast is ready now. I made a lot of special food this morning so hurry to the kitchen before it gets cold." She told everyone.

"What's the occasion?" Naru wondered out loud after Shinobu had disappeared down the hall.

"Shinobu seems to be in a really good mood after studying with Keitaro last night." Motoko pointed out.

Upon hearing this, Naru glared at Keitaro. "What did you do to Shinobu you pervert?" She demanded.

Keitaro began to freak out under Naru's glare. "I didn't do anything Naru, I swear!"

Naru hauled back, ready to punch Keitaro who was now covering his face with his hands, before she could hit him, Motoko stepped in and caught Naru's hand. "You are thinking about this the wrong way Naru. Consider this: If Keitaro had indeed done something inappropriate to Shinobu, then she would be running away at the mere sight of him. Instead, she seems to be really happy and protective of him. This to me says that this time at least, he is innocent." Motoko reasoned to Naru.

Naru thought for a moment. "You're right Motoko."

Motoko released Naru's hand and turned towards Keitaro. "By the way Keitaro, would it be acceptable if I brought a friend here today? He asked me to help him train in the way of the sword."

"Sure Motoko. Just don't destroy the house too much and try to leave the poor boy in one piece, ok?"

Nodding her head ok, Motoko headed for the kitchen. Following her lead, the rest of the girls headed for the kitchen followed by Keitaro.

Shinobu had outdone herself this time. There were so many different things to eat that nobody was quite sure what to try first. It took some time, but eventually everyone settled on something, sat down, and began to eat.

"This is so great; you really do make the best food Shinobu." Keitaro praised.

"Thank you Sempai, I'm glad you like it." Shinobu responded, trying to hide her blush.

"What is that supposed to mean Keitaro?" Naru demanded. "Are you saying that there is something wrong with _my _cooking?"

"Not at all Naru!" Keitaro responded defensively.

"So what if it doesn't look or taste as good as Shinobu's. How dare you say such a thing!" Naru shouted, getting up from her food.

"Here we go again." Kitsune mumbled, watching the scene before her with interest.

"I never said your cooking didn't taste good, Naru! I was only telling Shinobu that her cooking is the best I've ever tasted." Keitaro protested.

"What's wrong with you? She's only in High school, so stop flirting with her!" Naru shot back.

'Sempai isn't flirting with me. He's just a kind person by nature. Why can't Naru see that?' Shinobu thought to herself.

"I'm not flirting! Why can't you see that Naru?" Keitaro asked, grabbing Naru's shoulders and looking her in the eyes. In the process however, Keitaro's hand slipped down, pulling Naru's shirt down with it and revealing her bra.

"Grr, Keitaro you pervert!" Naru shouted, punching him in the stomach and sending him flying. "Ugh, I don't know why he never learns!"

"Go Naru!" Sarah cheered.

"Naru, don't you think you are being a bit over dramatic? It _is _Keitaro after all. He is accident prone, and things like this happen every day." Motoko observed.

Naru sighed and looked down at her watch. "I don't have time to argue, I have to leave now in order to get to my class on time." She said, grabbing her books off the nearby counter and rushing out the door. Mutsumi followed shortly after with Keitaro.

"Good luck on your exam, Sempai!" Shinobu called after him.

"Thanks Shinobu!" Keitaro called back.

"You know Keitaro, you really are lucky. You have so many girls chasing after you." Mutsumi told him.

Keitaro's head drooped. "I don't feel lucky, Mutsumi. Naru hates me, and I don't even want to think about how the other girls feel about me."

"Don't feel that way Keitaro. Naru doesn't hate you, she's just unsure of her feelings. The other girls are crazy about you though, especially Shinobu." Mutsumi explained as they walked into the Tokyo U building.

Time passed by fairly quickly for Keitaro, and before he knew it, classes were over and he found himself walking home with Naru and Mutsumi.

"How did you do on your exam Mutsumi? I got a seventy-three percent." Keitaro said, holding up his paper.

Mutsumi showed Keitaro her paper. "I got an eighty-three. How about you Naru?"

"Um, I don't think now is the time to be comparing papers." Naru responded, pointing to a young man just ahead. He had short cut blonde hair, wore an outfit similar to Motoko's, and held a sword which he had pointed at Keitaro.

"Keitaro Urashima, I presume?" The boy asked, his face not showing any expression.

"Yes, that's me." Keitaro said, looking slightly surprised.

The young man was silent for a second, then said. "For the love of Motoko Sempai, I challenge you to a duel!" That said, he charged.


End file.
